marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN688)
| Death = | Quotation = There are more of us.... millions more. They will follow wherever I lead. | Speaker = Riot | QuoteSource = Venom (film) | HistoryText = The Riot symbiote originated on the planet Klyntar, and was the leader of an invasion force consisting of millions of symbiotes. Riot, alongside Venom and two other symbiotes, allowed itself to be collected by a Life Foundation deep-space probe in order to infiltrate the planet that had sent it and prepare it for invasion. When the shuttle reached its destination, Earth, Riot escaped containment and bonded to the pilot, Jameson, causing the shuttle to crash in Malaysia. While Jameson's body was being transported to a hospital, it transferred to a paramedic and took over her body, causing the ambulance to crash. Puppeteering the paramedic's body and slowly consuming her from the inside-out, Riot walked to the nearest settlement - killing some street gangsters when they accosted its host before transferring for the second time to an elderly woman. Six months later, the Riot symbiote arrived in San Francisco - having transferred over to the body of a young American girl named Susie. Travelling to the Life Foundation, Riot located Dr. Carlton Drake - the Life Foundation's CEO - and bonded to him, brokering an alliance to bring the rest of its invasion force to Earth. However, Venom - the sole survivng member of Riot's infiltration unit - had come to enjoy living on Earth and befriended its host, Eddie Brock. Angered by this betrayal, Riot battled Venom and ripped it from its host, attempting to devour it. Eddie rebonded with Venom, leading to Riot forcibly assimilating it and its host. Riot was stopped from entering the rocket by Anne Weying, who blasted it with amplified feedback over the Life Foundation's PA system. Temporarily separated from Drake, Riot rebonded to him just as Eddie kicked him off the landing platform and impaled Eddie through the chest with an arm-blade before boarding the rocket. Venom rebonded to Eddie and used the blade to rupture the rocket's fuel tank, killing Riot and Drake in the ensuing explosion. | Personality = Arrogant and callous, Riot was determined to subjugate Earth for the symbiotes; though it showed no concern over the deaths of two of the three members of his infiltration unit, remarking there were millions more to take their place. When Venom betrayed the symbiote invasion force, Riot showed no mercy in attempting to execute it; though it did complement Venom on possessing a strong host. | Powers = The Riot symbiote is considerably stronger than other members of its species, namely the Venom symbiote, and confers the following abilities to its host: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Riot is capable of extending its biomass into tentacles, firing projectiles formed from its biomass, and transforming its host's limbs into a variety of weapons - including swords, axes, and flails. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Sonics: Sounds within the 4 to 6 kilohertz range cause extreme pain to the Riot symbiote, and prolonged exposure could kill it. * Intense Heat: The Riot symbiote is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat and flames. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Paolo Giandoso, a senior concept artist working for the DNEG special effects studio, released concept art indicating that Carnage was originally planned to be the film's antagonist before being replaced by Riot early in development, }} possibly explaining why the Riot symbiote possesses powers more-commonly possessed by the Carnage symbiote. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Riot at the Villains Wiki }} ru:Райот (клинтар) (TRN688) Category:Shapeshifters